Saviour
by DiaryofSomeone
Summary: Erik and Chuck have never been close until something happens after Asher's party that changed the way they or at least Erik saw eachother.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfiction that I have submitted. I hope you like it. (This follows the TV show not the books.) Enjoy!**

**I do not own anything from Gossip Girl (charaters, plot, etc).**

Erik & Chuck

Erik's POV

After leaving the party I just walked aimlessly along the road. _Well,_ I thought, _It's out. Everyone knows I'm gay._ It could have been worst. Instead of me coming out in front of a few hundred people that few hundred people could have walked in on me and Asher having sex. (Not that we ever had sex but…)

About 5 minutes into my walk a limo pulled up beside me, the window rolled down. I expected it to be Serena but no. It was Asher. He looked pretty relaxed, with his cute smile.

"Erik, can we talk for a second?"

"Sure," I said uneasily as I got into the limo. I didn't notice until I saw him up close, his eyes were filled with fury.

His calm smile dropped. "What the hell is your problem?" he seethed. "I mean, forcing me to come out in front of all my friends and letting Blair send in that tip to gossip girl!" He grabbed my arm with bruising strength, making me face him.

"Asher, you're hurting me." I tried to sound tough but the words come out as a whimper.

"This will feel like nothing when I'm through with you." My eyes widened. "Since you made sure everyone knows I'm queer I what to show you how queer I really am."

Before I had time to react Asher grabbed a fist full of my hair and crashed his lips to mine. This kiss was nothing like the others we shared. They were usually soft, sweet, secret kisses shared in the dark or in empty hallways in school. This kiss was rough and fierce. He bit down on my lower lip hard enough to draw blood. When I tried to push him off he leaned away and back handed me across the face.

"Come on, Erik," he whispered in a sickly sweet voice. His breath brushing against my ear. "I thought this is what you wanted." Asher's hand slipped down to undo my belt.

I began to panic, bucking my hips, trying anything to get him off of me. I failed miserablely. Before I even realized it, Asher had both of our pants off and was working on taking off my underwear.

"Please stop," I whimpered. When his lips left mine and travelled across my jaw.

Asher pulled back, I thought for a second that he was done. Then he flipped me over. I started to scream once I realized what he was doing.

"Shh shhh" he chided. When I refused to listen Asher pulled up my tie to my mouth as a make-shift gag. Moments later my underwear was completely off and heard him spitting onto his hand, lubing up his cock.

I screamed and flailed but nothing worked. Asher pushed in hard and fast. My muffled screams grew louder as he began to thrust. The pain was so horrible I started to blackout.

When I came to Asher was sitting on the other side of the limo with a glass of what I guess was a Scotch-like product. He knocked on the window to the driver. "Pull over."

He stood up and literally threw me out of the limo. I tried to brace my fall but my legs were numb from the pain. I fell flat on my face onto the pavement. Asher, with one final look of disgust, closed the door and the limo drove away leaving me cold, broken and alone on a New York City sidewalk. Tears fell down my face as I attempted to pull myself to the nearest bench. Once there I took out my cell phone and began to sob. Scrolling through my contacts list I realized I had no one to call. There was no way in hell I could call mom or Serena and explain this. Jenny's pissed at me and I had no other friends from school. _Shit!_ Then I scrolled past a name I probably would have never even thought of and passed dial. _What did I have to lose?_

"Chuck Bass," he answered.

"Chuck…I need your help."I tried not to cry but my voice still cracked.

"Erik? Is that you?"

"Ye-ah" I hiccupped.

"Are you okay?" _Genuine concern from a Bass? Wow._

"Um…not really. Can-can you come and get me?"

"Yeah, sure. Where are you?"

"I-I…I don't know," I started crying again. "I don't…I don't. Oh God, I-I…" Hyperventilating.

"Calm down, Erik. It's okay. Just tell me what you see." I could hear him getting into his car.

I looked around and for the first time I noticed what was around me. "I think I'm near Central Park." I continued to describe everything around me.

"Don't worry. I think I know where you are. I'll be there soon…Do you want me to get Serena?"

"No! Please don't," I pleaded.

"Okay, I'll get there as fast as I can." And he hung up. My eyes suddenly felt incredibly heavy. I tried to fight off the sleep. I lost.

When I woke up Chuck was shaking me. "Erik? Erik! Wake up!"

I lifted my heavy lids and murmured, "Ow."

"Oh thank god! Erik, are you okay?"

All I could do was shake my head. It hurt too much more anything else.

Chuck put his arm under my shoulder and lifted me up. The movement caused my entire body to scream in protest. Chuck looked at me, worry filling his pretty eyes. Suddenly he picked me up like a baby and carried me to his limo. Once we were at his house he started with more questions.

**Please review! I might continue this but I'm not sure where to go after chapter 5 (I think it's 5...or maybe 4. I can't remember.) Anywho if you have suggestions please tell me. I'll update as fast as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck's POV

Erik was quiet the entire car ride, with a dstant look in his eyes. Once we got up to my suite he stood there fiddling with his hands and avoiding my gaze.

"Can I…Do you mind if I take a shower?" he mumbled.

"Yeah sure," I said. _He is acting so weird,_ Erik turned away and limped off towards the bathroom. I decided to follow him and, once I heard the shower start and after a respectable amount of time to get undressed and into the shower, I slowly opened the door. His clothes were carefully folded on the counter. I grabbed them and replaced them with some of my pajamas (although they would be baggy on him they were better than nothing). I was just about to leave when I heard Erik start to cry. I froze. Soon the crying become violent sobs. _Shit! What happened after the party tonight?_

I left the room cause I was not the kind of person who could deal with crying. As I was about to throw his dirty clothes in the hamper I noticed something was off with his clothes. I spread them out on my bed. His sweater was ripped and there were holes in the knees, it looked like someone was pretty rough with him. But the worst was yet to come. He back of his pants (butt area) was stained with both blood and a white substance. I knew what it was but hoped I was wrong. _Shit! This problem was worst than I thought._

Erik finally got out of the shower and came into the living room. "What happened to you?" I asked straight out.

"Nothing. I just…" he sighed. "It was an accident."  
"Erik, don't lie to me!"

"I'm n-n-not…"

"Really. What kind of accident causes this?" I held up his pants.

He just stood there, wide eyed. "I-you-Chuck!" His eyes started to water. "Please Chuck. Just leave this alone."

"'Leave this alone'? Erik, just tell me what happened. Do you want me to call the police?"

"NO!" he shouted. "Chuck I don't-I can't let mom or Serena find out." Erik pulled the cuffs of the pajamas. Red dots spotted the sleeves.

"Oh god. Erik." I got up and grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me!" he shrieked, trying to pull his arms away. I exposed the tiny red cuts. Erik fell into my arms and began sobbing. "Chuck, please don't tell anyone. They'll send me back. You have no clue what it's like there. Please just…please," he pleaded into my chest.

I pulling him to the couch and held him, murmuring things like 'It's okay' or 'Don't worry." and a general 'shhh' with a rocking motion until he fell asleep.

I sat there, just holding him, for a few more minutes before I scooped him up and carried him to my bed. _God this kid was so small._ I looked at him while I pulled up the blankets. He was so peaceful when he was sleeping; all of the worries were washed from his face.

I brushed his hair from his face and place a gentle kiss on his forehead. _Tomorrow I _will_ find out who did this._


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating. School, death in the family and a bitch of a writer's block got in the way. However now schools out I can write a lot more. (Ye-ahhh). Just as a note I changed the last line of chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy Chapter 3. P.S. Thanks for the reviews, they make me happy! **

**(Character's thoughts in italics)**

Erik's POV

I laid back in Chuck's bed, very confused. _He kissed me!_ I could still feel where his soft lips brushed my forehead. For some reason I couldn't swipe the dumb smile off my face. Chuck had this way about him; he could make me forget anything that was bothering me.

I spent the next hour or so retracing the spot with my fingertips until a thought flickered through my mind which made me stop. _I shouldn't have called Chuck!_ I know I've had a crush on Chuck for a while now but this whole knight-in-shinnying-armour routine was not helping. I sighed into the pillow, inhaling a scent which was purely Chuck._ My crush on him was becoming borderline obsessive._

_Why would a guy like Chuck Bass, a womanizing man whore, ever be interested in a scrawny little gay boy like me?_ I knew he would never, could never like me like that. I was and forever will be a little brother to him. There was no way…no way….

Glancing over at the clock, I sighed. 12:49 Soon enough I closed my eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

_Chuck crawled up to straddle my waist, grinding down playfully. My moan was muffled by his lips. He quickly nipped my lower lip before kissing down my jaw and to my neck. Suddenly I gasped as Chuck took my sensitive, pink nipple into his mouth and sucked gently. I writhed under him. "Oh Chuck."_

_He looked up with a smirk, "Yes?"_

"_Fuck me," I breathed out._

_Chuck sniggered. "Someone's eager." His hands wondered down to pull off my underwear. He brought his head and licked the tip of my raging hand-on. I fisted the sheet, bucking my hips forward. Meeting my eyes, Chuck slowly took my member into his warm, wet mouth. I let out a strangled scream as he started bobbing his head up and down, building a hasty rhythm. "Ahhh…Chuck-I'm g-gonna-"_

I woke up with a start, breathing heavy and slick with sweat. _It was only a dream! Urgg_

I sighed and looked down; my, which were actually Chuck's, baggy pajamas were tented. I sat up, or at least tried to sit up. A blinding pain shot up my spine and I fell back with a whimper._ At least I won't have to worry about my erection anymore. _Slowly, I tried again. Groaning at the pain but I managed to get into a sitting position. I walked to the dresser, taking small baby steps, to grab my stuff. All of my clothes, apart from my coat, were gone but my bag was still there. As quickly and carefully as I could I took my stuff and made my way to the door. I didn't know what I was doing but I knew I had to get out of Chuck's place.

I nearly made it to the exit without doubling over in pain when I heard a soft sigh. I froze, my heart pounding in my chest. Slowly I turned to see Chuck, shifting uncomfortably on the couch. Seconds ticked by and I realized he was not awake or at least he didn't see me and fell back to sleep.

With one final look at Chuck I slipped out the door and ran, not stopping until I landed on my own bed in the safety and comfort of my room.

**Sorry it's kinda short again but next ones should be longer. Also I scraped my original ideas of what should happen in this story and am rewriting it because, well, I thought of something else I like better. If you have any thoughts, ideas, comments, or criticisms please review. And one final thing I will really really really try to update faster. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yet again, sorry about the delay and this story is going somewhere just bare with me.**

Erik's POV

I ignored every call, text, and email Chuck had sent me over the weekend but I knew, come Monday, I had to at least see him, if not talk to him. It's not like I had a chose; I could _not_ ask my mother to stay home from school, she might get even more suspicious.

So, as usual, I arrived at school with Serena and quickly went to find Jenny. I know probably still pissed at me but right now I really needed someone to talk to, thus if I have to grovel and apologize to her…so be it. And every minute spent with her is a minute I don't have to worry about running into Chuck or…oh god _Asher_.

I had made it the entire morning without running Asher or Chuck but I knew my luck wasn't going to hold out, it never did.

Gym just ended and I was almost on my way to lunch but I had to wait until all of the other guys finished changing in the locker room before I slipped in. Slowly I peeled off my sweat covered shirt, careful of the bruises still scattered across my body.

_It is so irritating having to act like I was okay when my body was screaming in pain._

I groaned as I fastened my belt over my aching hips.

_Just put on your shoes and you're out of here._

Suddenly I heard the door open. I froze. My mouth went dry and chest started to pound.

A hand grabbed my shoulder.

Jumping up with a shriek, I whipped around.

"Erik, it's just me." Chuck said calmly.

"God Chuck, don't scare me like that!" I said trying to catch my breath.

He just looked at me. "Why are you avoiding me?"

I couldn't tell him the truth but I was a terrible liar. So I stammered a weak, "I-I'm not avoiding you."

He scoffed. "Really? Then why did you leave that night, why haven't answered my calls or why did you hide in an empty classroom till I left the hallway this morning?" Chuck grabbed my arm. "Erik, just talk to me."

"I c-can't-I don't want to talk, Chuck. All I want to do is go home and forget this entire thing." I tried to walk away but he still held my arm.

"How can you just forget? Someone raped you!" I winced at the last word. "You can't-"

"Stop!" I shouted. "Please just stop asking me questions. Or let me ask you something. Why do you even care what I do or what happens to me? Is it out of the goodness of that black hole in your chest your calling a heart? And why the fuck did you kiss me?"

Chuck just stared at me, his gripe loosened as I pulled away and left. I didn't really want him to answer. No matter what it would not be the answers I want. _Because I'm secretly in love with you. _

_Dream on, Erik_. I thought to myself. _It will _never _happen._

I continued to make my way down that hall to eat lunch with Jenny. Suddenly a hand shot out the closet and pulled me in. Another hand muffled my scream.

"Hey, baby. Did you miss me?" A voice breathed onto my ear.

_Asher!_

**Please review! (Side note: my new obsession is Matt Doyle, amazing singer and just down right cute. Yes Matt doyle plays Jonathan, Erik's now ex-boyfriend on the TV show Gossip Girl but was fan-fucking-tastic in the musical Spring Awakening.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!**

**I really need to write faster (or just sit down and write) but I've been busy with my own non fanfiction story, now turned into my mini novel seeing as I have 306 pages and still going. Anywho…Thanks for the reviews and ideas. I really appreciate them. **

**If anyone has any ideas for good gossip in my story for Gossip Girl I would love to hear them. I just can't think of any good ones or how to write them.**

**Now…on with the story!**

Erik's POV

My breath caught in my throat. I tried to ask what was he doing but with his hand over my mouth it came out as muffled nonsense.

Asher wrapped his other arm around my waist, pulled flush against his chest. "I'll remove my hand if you promise not to scream." He whispered as he nuzzled my neck and nipped my earlobe. I couldn't keep my body from shuddering; it as so wrong but it felt so good. _No, no, no! This wasn't supposed to feel good. I shouldn't be-_

"Erik," Asher chided. "You aren't going to scream, are you?"

I shook my head.

"Good boy." Asher dropped his hand down to my neck, rubbing my pulse point. "Mmmm. Your heart's beating really fast." His hand moved down to pinch my nipple through my shirt.

I gasped, trying to pull away. "Asher, s-stop!"

To my surprise he did stop. "Look, Erik." Asher said before turning me to face him. "I am so sorry. What I did on Friday…it was _so _out of line. I just got really angry because you knew I had trouble admitting I'm gay, you knew why I was in Ostroff. I-I shouldn't have done what I did. I just-I felt so betrayed. I mean I thought you of all people would understand. But I'm so sorry. Is there any way you could forgive me?"

I was completely shocked. He pulled me in here like _that_ to apologize. And he-He was crying! I looked into his brown eyes and wiped away a tear that slipped down his cheek.

Asher pressed his lips to mine. "Please. Please forgive me!" He kissed me again and again and again. Every time a little more passionate.

_Holy shit! He must be off his meds. I know when you're bipolar you have serious mood swings but _this_ was crazy. First he's creepy and controlling then he's crying and now he's horny. _For some reason this reminded me of when we first met.

FLASHBACK

I was sitting in the rec room reading when a boy sat down beside me.

"Hi I'm Asher." I looked up to see a very attractive boy with his hand out stretched. I eyed him before shaking his hand. I, like everyone in Ostroff, had problems. _But he looked normal enough._ I thought.

"I'm Erik," I said, turning back to my book.

"So…What are you reading?" He took the book from my hands to inspect it. "_Phantom of the Opera_?"

I shrugged. "I went to see it with my sister awhile back. It was really good."

After that we talked for another two hours about random stuff like our favourite books, music, movies etc. until he asked that inevitable question: "Why are you here?"

"Why are _you_ here?" I challenged.

"I asked you first." Asher replied. I smiled at this; my first genuine smile in a very long time.

"Has any told you you're kind of childish?"

He laughed loudly, loud enough to draw the nurse's attention from her crossword puzzle. I'm smile grew. _I like his laugh. It's not one of those fake laughs people do when they didn't care, it's a _real_ laugh._

Once he stopped, Asher said, "Here, how about I'll tell you first as long as you promise to tell me after?"

"Okay." I was actually excited. I really really wanted to know why a cute, normal (or at least normal-seeming) guy like him was here.

"I'm bipolar." He said with a smile.

I frowned. _Being bipolar didn't make someone come to Ostroff._ "But that's not why you're here, is it?"

He sighed. "I get a bit violent when I'm angry and I…" Asher got this haunted look in his eyes. "I hurt my little sister." He whispered.

"Ohh…" That awkward silence crept up and swallowed us whole. It was one of those moments that saying anything would be better than sitting there in silence, which is what I did. Complete silence.

Asher cleared his throat, breaking this horrible quiet. "What about you?"

"I…uh…tried to kill myself." I said without making eye contact.

Asher put a hand on my shoulder. "Why would a little hottie like you try to kill yourself?"

END FLASHBACK

_If he hurt his little sister, who was the world to him, because he wasn't on his meds then how safe I right now?_

"Ash," I said, pushing him back. "I have to go. I'm meeting Jenny for lunch."

"Okay but do you forgive me?" _Oh god, those puppy dog eyes-No! You need to get out now._

"I-I don't know. Can you just give me some time to think?" I squeaked out.

I knew that was the wrong thing to say because that dangerous look flashed through his eyes. "What is there to think about? Either you forgive me or you don't." He pressed me back against the door. "Which is it?"

I froze as he leaned in closer. _Shit! His mood swings are giving me whiplash. _

Trapped against the door and terrified, I did the one thing I was really good at, run.

I reached over and grabbed the door knob, turning it. My weight and the weight of Asher leaning into me caused the door to swing open and we both fell to the ground.

My head hit the floor with a sickening _smack_. "Asher, get off of me!" I whimpered as I struggled to push his off of me.

Out of nowhere someone grabbed Asher and threw him off of me. I turned to see who it was but the world started to spin and black dots danced across my until I passed out.

…

…

"Erik." Someone was shaking me. But there voice sounded like it was coming through a can. I couldn't place it.

"Erik!" My eyes fluttered open for a moment before blacking out again.

"ERIK! Stay with me." They slapped my cheek, lightly, over and over. More voices filled the hall.

"Chuck…" I breathed before passing out again.

**Okay so Chapter 5 is done! YE-AHHHHHH**

**Note: I really wanted to write Asher as unstable and creepy, though his character in the TV show isn't really like that. Plus I wanted to say why his was in Ostroff (is it one 'f' or two?). And I am Canadian so there is a 'u' colo**_**u**_**r and in favo**_**u**_**rite.**

**So please review, comment, whatever. And I hope you enjoyed this so far. I'll try to write and update faster, I promise! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I feel evil for this next part…IT'S NOT CHUCK!**

Nate's POV

"Chuck…" Erik sighed.

"No. Erik, it's Nate." I tried to lift him into a sitting position but his small body just slumped against mine. "Erik!" I started lightly slapping his cheek again, trying to bring him back to consciousness.

"Oh my god!"

Jenny was rushing down the hall towards us. "Nate! What happened? Is he okay?"

"I don't know. Some guy had Erik on the ground, I pulled him off and Erik's been in and out ever sin-" I frowned. The hand I was using to hold Erik's head was…wet? I pulled it out from under his head very carefully.

Blood.

"Shit! Jenny, call an ambulance." I ordered.

I heard Jenny's panicked chatter as she spoke on the phone but I wasn't paying attention. Serena's little brother was unconscious and bleeding in the middle of the hallway.

_Serena. She had to know what's going-_

"What the hell?" Chuck ran up beside me, pushing me out of the way to check Erik. He cradled Erik's small form which I thought was kind of strange. I knew they had gotten closer since they parents engagement but did he care about Erik? I was his best friend for years and if I had collapsed he would have told me to walk it off.

"What the fuck happened?" he asked.

I quickly repeated what I told Jenny earlier. "I think it was Asher, that guy Jenny was dating." I said.

Her quiet voice reminded me she was still here. "The ambulance should be here any minute."

"Thanks. Could you call Serena for me, too?" I asked apologetically. "Someone should ride with Erik to the hospital"

Chuck cleared his throat. "No. I'll go with him."

"Chuck, are you –"

"Yes. I'm going." He grumbled.

Chuck's POV

When the ambulance arrived I watched as the paramedics pick up Erik's frail body and place him on the gurney.

"Are any of you coming with us?" one of the paramedics asked.

I stepped forward. "Yes. I am."

The same paramedic nodded and ushered me out and into the ambulance after loading Erik's gurney. The doors closed behind me and the vehicle lurched forward, sirens wailing.

I sat numbly as Erik was being worked on; checking pupil, blood pressure, etc. "May I?" I asked, gesturing to his hand.

The paramedic looked at me with a sympathetic smile. "Sure." I didn't need to be told twice. Grabbing his hand, I gently rubbed my thumb in soothing circles.

"Um…I need to ask you a few questions so the doctors can know what's going on when we get there. Okay?"

I nodded.

"What is your relationship with…?"

"His name is Erik van der Woodsen. I'm his step brother, Chuck Bass."

She nodded, writing down the information. "How did this happen?"

I relayed the story Nate had told me as best I could.

"And you don't know who _exactly_ it was?"

"I have an idea but, no, I'm not 100% sure"

"Was Erik conscious when you arrived?"

"No."

"Does he have any allergies, medical conditions or taking any medication?"

"No…wait! Yes. He's taking antidepressants."

"Do you know what kind?"

"No." _Shit! Why couldn't I remember the name?_

She nodded again. "That's okay. Now listen. When we arrive the doctors will take your brother into another room to examine him farther. You'll need to stay in the waiting room. When there through they'll come and tell you what wrong and they'll tell you if you can go in and see him. Do you understand?"

_I hate how she's talking to me like I'm a child._

"Yes."

"And is there anyone you can call? Parents? Grandparents?"

"I'll call his mother as soon as possible."

Soon enough we came to the hospital. Erik was wheeled away and I was left there, in the quiet waiting room, hoping Erik was all right. _He has to be okay. He has to be okay._

**FINALLY! Okay this has been the first time I could write days. I am sooooo sorry yet again. I really will try to update faster.**


End file.
